1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of moving an image to another display apparatus and a method of controlling the display apparatus to move an image to another display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image apparatuses generally display or record broadcasts, images recorded on recording media, or images received from external sources. Such image apparatuses may be, for example, broadcast receiving apparatuses.
Related art broadcast receiving apparatuses receive images containing broadcast signals and display the received images. However, as new functions have been developed for broadcast receiving apparatuses, such apparatuses are able to display a plurality of images simultaneously. For example, a dual tuner or picture-in-picture (PIP) function enables two or more different broadcast signals to be received and displayed at the same time. Additionally, a multi-screen liquid crystal display (LCD) displays the same image or different images on two or more liquid crystal panels, so as to provide users with a variety of content.
If a broadcast receiving apparatus is connected to another display apparatus over a network, more functions for providing a variety of content may be activated.
However, if a user desires to view the image displayed on the other display apparatus, using the broadcast receiving apparatus, he or she may enter a command to stop the image being displayed on the other display apparatus and to receive and display the image on the broadcast receiving apparatus. However, in this situation, it is difficult for the image to continue to be displayed during this movement, which causes inconvenience to the user.